


Spin for you (like my favorite record used to)

by Itgoeson



Series: I Think You're My Best Friend [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Communication, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, not between the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itgoeson/pseuds/Itgoeson
Summary: Daichi might kill Oikawa before OIkawa has the chance to convince him to be friends.Suga wants to bash their heads together. Iwaizumi is really not here for the drama, if he knows it's happening at all.





	Spin for you (like my favorite record used to)

“Bro, wait, did you eat her out?”

They’re running hitting drills, and three of their freshman are working on recieves this rotation. There’s too much chatter, but in all fairness, it’s a chatty team. Daichi kind of wants to listen, silently debating whether or not he should chew them out for talking during drills. The guy in front of him gets the next set, taps the ball over the net, and moves the the next line. 

“Ew, no. That’s—” the guy stops as he bumps the ball, catching it before it falls and lobbing it back to the assistant coach, who hands it to the coach throwing balls for Oikawa to toss. 

Oikawa makes a face that Daichi does his best not to mirror. He catches his eye for the next toss and starts his approach just as the kid finishes with, “— gross, she just blew me.”

He isn’t even a little sorry for the facial the kid gets. The ball hits him so hard on the nose he falls onto his ass, the ball ricocheting back into the net. Their coach jerks around with wide eyes, and Oikawa is trying to hide his smile behind his hand. The two receivers still standing openly laugh. The rest of the team hesitates. 

“You should use your mouth for something useful,” Daichi calls by way of explanation. “If it won’t take care of your girlfriend, and it won’t keep quiet about her private life, it might as well help you stop a volleyball.”

The team goes into near hysterics laughing. 

Daichi just shrugs and moves on to the next line. Oikawa, the only other person still not doubled over, motions for their coach to give him the next ball. Daichi appreciates his hyperfocus. He makes a mental note to tell him so after practice.

———

The goodwill he had for Oikawa is quickly consumed by how much he wants to smack the shit out of him, and not just because he kept throwing verbal jabs at Daichi when most of the team wasn’t around to hear during practice. 

“Will you knock it off,” he gouches as they run laps after Oikawa had tripped Daichi after Daichi had retaliated by spraying Oikawa with his water bottle after Oikawa had joked about Daichi’s tongue being the reason Suga stayed with him—well, it had escalated all throughout practice. Their coach had made them stay behind to run laps.

“It’s not my fault if you need to work on your cardio more,” Oikawa singsongs.

Daichi would roll his eyes if he weren’t focusing so hard on not audibly panting. He does need to work on his cardio, but like hell is he going to admit that to Oikawa. “I do not.”

“You should join Suga and me for our runs!”

“You go on runs together?” Daichi asks, regretting it the moment he’s said it.

Oikawa lengthens his strides—Daichi internally curses a blue streak at his longer legs—and laughs. “Of course! He goes to the gym after and I shower. You didn’t know that’s where he was going?”

“I knew he was working out, I just never put it together that you guys were together.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Oikawa says, pretending to be scandalized. “I just like running with him. He’s going to run a marathon soon and needs to keep in shape, and we have so little time to talk these days. He’s always so busy with homework and grad school apps.” He pouts, like Daichi doesn’t already know this.

“Fine,” Daichi says, at a loss for how to respond. 

“But, you know,” Oikawa goes on, oblivious to how much Daichi wishes he knew how to shut up every now and then, “I’m proud of him.”

“I am, too,” he tells him, a little less frustrated. He can always brag about Suga. He just didn’t think it’d be their common ground. 

Oikawa runs a couple paces without talking—a blessing—before beaming again. “His work at the hospital is picking up, too. They gave him more responsibilities, finally. I forgot what they are, but it’s nice, right?”

Daichi wants to punch him in the face for trying to prove he knows more about Suga than him, or maybe agree because really, Suga is amazing and they should all talk about that more often, before realizing that this might be an olive branch. “Oikawa,” he says, short of breath more from shock than the pace, now, “are you trying to be friends with me through Suga?”

Oikawa raises his eyebrows. “I think I have better taste in friends than you. What would we even talk about, how much you can bench press?” He rolls his eyes, like the idea is ridiculous. 

“Or about Suga,” Daichi suggests, finally starting to grin. 

Oikawa huffs. “Well, you’re important to him. Maybe I just want to stop getting punched every time he sees me because you complained about me the night before.”

That almost makes Daichi trip. “Yeah, okay, that’s a pretty good reason.” He doesn’t say that Suga just calls him a fucking child, stop antagonizing Oikawa and put on your big boy pants instead of hitting him. He’s not willing to give up the high ground on this just yet.  
“Plus,” Oikawa goes on, voice finally starting to get a bit strained from their jog, “Iwa’s been asking when we’re going to have brunch together. He won’t leave it alone, and he’ll hit me too if I fight with Suga’s boyfriend.”

“Iwa? Wasn’t he on your team in high school? It’s cool that you guys keep in touch.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa says drily. “It’s good that we do a lot of touching.”

Daichi really does trip this time. Oikawa laughs unrepentantly and keeps going, on their final lap. 

———

When he gets home, Suga is waiting for him with a shit-eating grin. 

“A little birdy told me you knocked someone out for being a dick.” 

Daichi lets his bag flop onto the ground and huffs. “Oikawa’s exaggerating.”

Suga shrugs. “Too bad, I thought it was kind of a cute story. Like those posts that are like, ‘I was singing on the train and Mariah Carey was there and she clapped.’ Ridiculous but you want to believe it. I guess you don’t want me to make dinner then.”

“I didn’t say that! The story was not exaggerated. You should definitely take my turn to make dinner tonight.”

“Good. And we’re apparently going out to brunch on Saturday with Iwa and Kawa. You’re driving, I’m drinking.”

Daichi stares at him in horror. “I take it back, I’ll make dinner, just don’t make me go to brunch this weekend. I have to do literally anything else.”

Suga rolls his eyes and moves to start rummaging through their fridge. “Pour me some wine, will you? I want to drink if we’re going to have this conversation. And besides, you’ll love Iwaizumi. He’s a grouchier version of you.”

“You know him?” he asks faintly. How did he miss all of this?

“Of course. He stays with Oikawa all the time. They’ve been dating since high school.” He pauses, scrunching his nose and making a back-and-forth motion with his hand. “On and off, you know? Oikawa dated other people, too. They started going out again this year, finally. He’s a shit boyfriend occasionally.”

“Surprising no one,” Daichi mutters. 

Suga grabs a towel and whips him on the back with it. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just roughhousing, but Daichi curls over the wine he’s opening like it was agonizing. “Oh, I’m own, I’m in pain, I can’t go to brunch like this. Suga, please . . . tell my mother I love her. I just wasn’t strong enough to go on.”

“Shut the fuck up and give me the wine, Sawamura. Why don’t you want to go to brunch?”

Daichi grabs a wine glass and stares at it contemplatively for a moment, derailed. Suga wasn’t looking for a fight, it sounded like, and he wasn’t sure why exactly he always seemed to want to make Oikawa an issue. He didn’t have to deal with him outside of volleyball often, other than through Suga talking about him. 

“He’s . . . annoying. Loud. And he’s always trying to talk about you like he knows you better than me.”

“He’s a good friend,” Suga tells him, taking the wine and pouring two glasses. “I like him a lot.”

Daichi doesn’t know how he’s supposed to fight against that, or even if he’s supposed to. He just knows that a lot of what he feels about Oikawa is a tangle of not good. “Sometimes I feel . . . almost jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Not actually jealous, just something like it.”

“Like jealous,” Suga says, taking a sip and leaning back against the counter. 

Daichi makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. “Like he’s trying to hit on you constantly. Like you’re letting him. Like I’m not doing a good enough job.”

Suga’s teasing look disappears and he puts his glass to the side, hand coming to dig into Daichi’s shoulders, his face looking angry and intense. “You’re doing a great job, Daichi. You’re my best friend, and an amazing boyfriend, and I love you. You never have to worry about me flirting with other people, or about me leaving you. I’ll tell you if I’m planning on leaving you to your face.”

“I know,” Daichi says, looking over Suga’s shoulder, pretending like he isn’t close to tears from Suga’s honesty. He’s not usually so forthcoming about emotions, and it knocks him off-balance every time. “I know,” he repeats, “I just worry, and get annoyed, and it all builds.”

Suga’s face doesn’t soften, exactly, but it loses the angry edge. “I’m sorry, Daichi. How do I fix this?”

Daichi lets out a surprised laugh. “Really?” Suga nods solemnly. “What if I asked you to stop spending so much time with him?” he asks, half serious and half out of curiosity.

“I’ll cancel brunch,” he says simply. “And we can stop our morning runs.” Suga smiles, a little sadly. “You can keep me company instead, if you want.” It’s meant to be joking, but his heart isn’t in it. 

Still, it’s a relief that Suga’s willing to take this seriously. And Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised that Suga is serious about his priorities, about Daichi being his priority here. “No, no, that’s fine. I’m sorry. We can do brunch. Maybe it would help, to hang out with you two together, instead of Oikawa just being weird about it.”

Suga chews on his lip for a second. “It might not be the time for this, but I really do think Oikawa does that to try to talk to you. He’s a toddler who doesn’t make friends easily. He says that you two have nothing in common. Maybe he just thinks that I’m something to talk about with you?”

Daichi sighs. “Yeah, maybe. I thought about that earlier. And he did seem to be in love with Iwa.”

Suga’s eyes went huge. “Daichi, I mean this: do not call Iwaizumi ‘Iwa’ to his face. Do not do it. He will kill you, and then I’ll have to fight him for you, and you’ll have to hold Oikawa because he’ll be dramatically crying about how his two favorite people are fighting. Don’t do that to me.”

“Hah. Oh, you’re serious,” he corrects when Suga’s face borders on panicked. “Okay, noted. And really, thank you for,” he waves vaguely, “all of this. I’m sure I seem paranoid and needy.”

Suga shakes his head and hugs him, tucking Daichi’s face into the crook of his shoulder. “I don’t love it, but that doesn’t mean you need to thank me. You’re right, Oikawa is annoying, and I know you’re not his biggest fan. And nothing’s happening between us, but you can’t always read my mind, and it’s never a bad thing to talk about what you feel. It’s okay to feel bad about things.” They both breath each other in for a minute, sharing the quiet. “Thank you for telling me about what you feel,” Suga finally tells him. He sounds a little reluctant, which makes Daichi laugh.

“It’s okay, Koushi. We can stop talking about our emotions now.”

“It’s important,” he insists, frowning. “I’ve read books on relationships and everything. You should talk about how you feel.”

“I know what I’m going to talk to Oikawa about this weekend now. It’s that my boyfriend is a huge nerd, and,” he point at Suga, “don’t even pretend that he’d take your side on that complaint.”

Suga grins. “He’s mercenary. It’s endearing.”

“Make me dinner, Sug. You promised.”

“And we’ll watch The Walking Dead during?” he asks hopefully. 

“Yeah yeah,” Daichi grouches. “I’ll go pull it up on Netflix. It’s a good thing I love you.”

Suga cheers behind him. “Don’t forget to pour me more wine, too!”

Daichi grins while Suga starts putting dinner together. They’re a mess, sometimes, but it could be worse. He could be the poor sap dating Oikawa, of all people.

———

“We’re having brunch with Sugawara?” Iwaizumi asks the sentient blob on the couch. 

Oikawa’s head makes a brief appearance from underneath the mountain of blankets he’s tucked under to look at him. “And Daichi.”

“About time,” he says, frowning down at an essay that’s due in less than twelve hours. He really should have started earlier. 

Oikawa disappears again. “But he hates me.”

“Your own fault,” Iwaizumi tells him absently. “Not everyone is Suga’s brand of insane and gets along with you.”

“You get along with me,” he pouts. Iwaizumi can feel him pouting from across the room. It’s palpable. He throws a pillow at the blankets and smiles softly when Oikawa makes a put-out sound only barely muffled.

“That’s why I get along with Suga. We make fun of you and put up with you. It’s enough conversational topic to last us through anything.” When Oikawa doesn’t answer, he looks up from his screen. “It’s going to be fine. We’ll get pancakes, me and Suga will drink too many mimosas, I’ll make you drive, and you’ll have successfully interacted with Daichi. Suga will be very impressed with your ability to not make Daichi hate you, and you two will officially be attached at the ass, or whatever it is you’re always complaining about wanting to be with him.”

“Best friends!” Oikawa whines. “I want to be best friends, and you can’t be best friend’s when their boyfriend hates you.” He pokes his head out again to glare, and then squirms until he’s sitting upright. Iwaizumi considers his mission here accomplished. If Oikawa can get out from under the blankets, then he’s probably feeling better about all of this.

“Right,” he says. “And you’ll prove that by making conversation and gorging yourself on breakfast food. Easy.” He goes back to typing.

“Easy,” Oikawa echoes faintly. “Did I tell you about practice today? The funniest thing happened . . .” he chirps, feeling better already. Iwa always knows what to say, even if he’s pretending to ignore him and rifling through one of the books he’s got spread all around him. Oikawa briefly considers not talking, letting him work in peace, but that’s ridiculous. Even if Iwa fails out of school because of him, he’s going to make enough money that Iwa can be his trophy husband, no degree needed. He launches into the story about Daichi wailing on a kid in practice. It even gets a laugh out of Iwa, after he’s thrown the last of the decorative pillows from his side of the living room.


End file.
